


Vuelta a casa

by apocrypha73



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Idioma: español, Implied underage incest, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Sibling Incest, language: spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situado tras el final de la película. No doy más detalles porque cualquier cosa que dijera sería un spoiler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vuelta a casa

El viaje duró apenas un segundo. Un remolino, un fuerte tirón en todas las direcciones a la vez, como si un huracán le zarandeara sin control, y de pronto estaban los dos de pie sobre lo que quedaba del Bifrost, luchando contra la momentánea sensación de mareo.

Loki no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor con una mezcla de curiosidad y nostalgia. El puente estaba siendo reparado, pero los avances eran lentos. Aún no se había puesto ni una sola piedra del nuevo observatorio de Heimdall, quien montaba guardia, provisionalmente, frente a las puertas de la ciudad dorada. Muy a su pesar, Loki sintió que el corazón se le encogía ante la vista de las elegantes torres brillando al sol. Por más que hubiera intentado convencerse a sí mismo de que Asgard nunca fue realmente su hogar, lo cierto es que era el único que había conocido, y el aguijonazo de anhelo le golpeó con fuerza para demostrarle que, también en eso, había fracasado.

Como en todo lo demás.

Las manos de Thor, inesperadas sobre su rostro, consiguieron distraerle de sus pensamientos. Para cuando Loki logró entender lo que estaba pasando, su hermano ya le había quitado la mordaza.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con cautela, frotándose la mandíbula.

—No quiero llevarte de vuelta a casa con un bozal, como si fueras un perro—respondió Thor, de mala gana—Pero si me haces enfadar otra vez con el veneno de tu lengua, te lo volveré a poner—añadió, agitando un dedo cerca del rostro del dios del caos.

Thor le agarró por un brazo, obligándole a ponerse en marcha sin ceremonias. En la otra mano llevaba el contenedor del Teseracto, mientras Mjolnir colgaba inerte de su cinturón. Dos de los objetos más poderosos que jamás habían existido en los nueve reinos, junto al hechicero más hábil—y vengativo—que alguna vez pisara suelo asgardiano, y sin embargo su hermano caminaba por la pulida superficie multicolor como si no llevara más que una cesta de frutas en las manos; con la inconsciente arrogancia de quien está tan acostumbrado al poder, que ya apenas siente respeto alguno por él. El pensamiento consiguió reavivar la furia de Loki con la intensidad de una supernova, pero fue lo bastante sensato como para no demostrarlo.

Por el momento.

Ya llegaría su ocasión.

Aun así, le resultó imposible ahogar del todo la irritación que le subía por la garganta. Después de todo lo que había hecho, de haber puesto a un mundo entero al borde del abismo, su hermano aún no le consideraba lo bastante peligroso como para mantenerle amordazado. Aún seguía dando por sentado que Loki no tenía nada que hacer contra él, que era capaz de someterle con un simple gesto de su mano, y por lo tanto no necesitaba tomar tantas precauciones. Podía permitirse el lujo de ser magnánimo, protegiendo la escasa dignidad que aún le quedaba a Loki ante la corte de Asgard. 

Si Thor esperaba que Loki le agradeciera esas migajas de compasión, se llevaría una decepción muy grande.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres presentarme ante Odín amordazado y cargado de cadenas? ¿Hacer una entrada triunfal en el salón del trono arrastrando tras de ti al monstruo, al bastardo, al traidor?—le azuzó, ignorando por completo la advertencia de su hermano—. No puedo creer que desperdicies una ocasión tan propicia para la teatralidad, hermano, con lo mucho que adoras un buen espectáculo. Sobre todo, si eres tú el que lo da. Ya que estás, ¿por qué no me decapitas y le traes a tu padre mi cabeza? Tal vez quiera decorar el salón del trono con ella.

—Deja de decir estupideces. Tu charla sin sentido me cansa—gruñó Thor a modo de respuesta.

—Hablo en serio. Intenté matarte, ¿lo recuerdas? Dos veces, para ser exactos. Sería justo que me pagases con la misma moneda, por utilizar una expresión de esos humanos a los que tanto amas.

Estaba intentando provocarle a propósito. Thor lo sabía, Loki lo sabía, y la parte racional de su cerebro no sólo lo sabía, sino que además le estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas que parase de una vez, que estaba caminando descalzo por el filo de una navaja, y que si Thor perdía la paciencia, su ira descendería sobre él con toda la fuerza de una tormenta.

Pero todas las advertencias del mundo habrían sido inútiles para aplacar el fuego que consumía a Loki por dentro. Era como si ansiara el dolor, la humillación, la ignominia. Ésas eran sensaciones que conocía, que podía manejar. Un animal herido siempre morderá la mano que se acerque para intentar curarle y, del mismo modo, Loki era incapaz de aceptar cualquier gesto de amabilidad, especialmente si procedía de su hermano.

Sobre todo porque, muy en el fondo de su corazón, estaba convencido de que no lo merecía.

Jamás lo habría reconocido en voz alta, por supuesto. Su orgullo apenas le permitía admitirlo frente a sí mismo, mucho menos hacia los demás. Sin embargo, en aquellos raros momentos en los que se atrevía a mirarse hacia dentro, Loki sabía perfectamente hacia quién iba dirigido, en realidad, su odio. 

Contra todo lo esperado, Thor no reaccionó con violencia ante el reto. Por el contrario, lo que hizo fue detener la marcha de ambos, enfrentando a su hermano. Y entonces, sonrió.

—¿De verdad? —dijo, con un tono engreído que hizo que Loki rechinara los dientes—. En ese caso, respóndeme a esto, hermanito: si tanto empeño pusiste en matarme, ¿por qué sigo vivo?

Loki frunció el ceño, perplejo.

—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que me ponga a alabar tu fuerza, tu destreza en el combate y tu poder? ¿Que componga un poema épico narrando cuán hábilmente burlaste a la muerte? Ya tienes a una legión de admiradores para eso, no te hago falta yo.

Thor aún seguía agarrándole por el brazo. Su mano se cerró sobre el bíceps de Loki con más fuerza, sacudiéndole ligeramente.

—Si realmente hubieras querido verme muerto, habrías encontrado una manera más efectiva de lograrlo—contestó, sin borrar de su rostro esa irritante sonrisa confiada—. ¿Una caída al vacío y un puñal tan pequeño como el aguijón de un mosquito? ¿Esperas que me crea que eso es todo lo que tienes? Por favor, Loki, no me subestimes. Puede que yo no sea tan inteligente como tú, pero no soy estúpido. Ni una sola vez has usado contra mí tu mejor arma, la única de la cual no puedo defenderme: tu magia.

Loki sintió temblar un músculo de su rostro, pero lo controló con voluntad férrea, manteniendo una expresión impasible.

—Puede que, simplemente, sintiera lástima por ti—respondió, con calma—. O tal vez no haya querido causar a Frigga el dolor de perder a su único hijo verdadero.

—Puede—repitió Thor, sin morder el anzuelo con el que Loki pretendía desviar la conversación hacia otro campo de batalla distinto—. O puede que, en el fondo, no pudieras soportar la idea de perderme.

Una sonrisa burlona precedió a la respuesta de Loki.

—¿Crees que todos estamos tan lastrados como tú por el sentimentalismo? —replicó, en el tono de voz más hiriente que fue capaz de modular. Otros se protegen con escudos y espadas; Loki lo hacía con palabras que cortaban mucho más que el filo del acero—. No, hermano, estás muy equivocado. Verte morir me habría proporcionado un gran placer. Esta vez he fracasado, pero te prometo que la próxima será diferente.

Thor inclinó el rostro hacia adelante, de manera lenta y deliberada, hasta que su nariz estuvo a apenas dos centímetros de la de Loki. Podría haber pasado por un intento de intimidar a su hermano, si no hubiera sido por la sonrisa confiada que todavía aleteaba en sus labios, plena de seguridad en sí mismo. El efecto, de todas formas, vino a ser idéntico: Loki sintió que sus entrañas se anudaban en un apretado puño de hierro y su garganta se secaba de repente, silenciando cualquier otra pulla que hubiera pensado añadir.

—Eso es mentira—dijo Thor por fin, en voz baja, íntima.

Cuando su hermano se retiró otra vez hasta una distancia manejable—más cerca de él de lo que nadie había querido nunca estar, pero dentro de los límites a los que estaba acostumbrado—, Loki consiguió recuperar la voz el tiempo suficiente para responder, casi escupiendo las palabras:

—Tan arrogante como siempre. Incapaz de creer que exista en todo el universo alguien que no quiera convertirse en tu mejor amigo a los dos minutos de conocerte. ¿Acaso no puedes…?

—Me preguntaste cuánta energía oscura había tenido que invocar nuestro padre para llevarme a la Tierra, ¿lo recuerdas? —le interrumpió Thor, impasible—. ¿Quieres saber la respuesta?

Loki parpadeó, confuso por el busco cambio de tema.

—Ninguna —continuó su hermano—. No fue él quien me llevó hasta Midgard, sino tú. Cuando utilizaste el Teseracto.

—Ambos sabemos que la señal energética del Teseracto fue lo que permitió a Odín localizarme—respondió Loki, con una sonrisa despectiva—. Ya contaba con ello. Mi pregunta se refería a los medios, no a las causas, hermano.

—A eso me refiero yo también. Sabes cómo funciona el Teseracto, ¿verdad?

—Mucho mejor que tú.

—Entonces, sabrás que no se trata de una simple fuente de energía. Concede a quien lo usa sus más profundos deseos, incluso aquellos de los que ni siquiera es consciente.

Loki empezó a entender lo que su hermano trataba de decirle, y la noción sembró en su pecho un frío que rivalizaba con su mismísima naturaleza de gigante de hielo. Movió la cabeza en un frenético gesto de negación, al tiempo que abría la boca para rebatir la idea, para luchar contra ella con insultos y mofas, con cualquier cosa que impidiera que Thor pronunciara las palabras en voz alta. Thor, sin embargo, no le dio la oportunidad.

—En el fondo de tu corazón, lo que más deseabas era que volviéramos a encontrarnos. Tú me invocaste, Loki. Tú mismo me llevaste hasta ti—concluyó, implacable. O, al menos, sonó implacable a los oídos de su hermano. Había suavidad en su tono de voz, e inequívoca ternura en sus ojos, pero Loki no quería verlas. No podía soportarlo.

—Adelante, búrlate de mí—le espetó, furioso—. ¿Ése es tu triunfo, Thor? ¿Descubrir que tal vez queda en mí algo de afecto por lo que una vez fuimos? Créeme, cualquier cariño que aún pueda sentir por ti es apenas un mísero recuerdo, comparado con lo mucho que te odio. Algún día…

La boca de Thor le silenció en mitad de la frase, aplastándose contra la suya en un beso urgente y hambriento. El primer impulso de Loki fue luchar, empujarle, pero apenas duró un segundo antes de que se derritiera. Cualquier pensamiento coherente que quedara en su cerebro fue arrastrado por una oleada de calor, de necesidad, de nostalgia. La lengua de su hermano contra la suya era a la vez miel y veneno, vida y muerte. Como si de un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo se tratara, Loki sintió que volvía a convertirse en un adolescente que, entre asustado y borracho de emoción, descubría por primera vez el placer en brazos de su hermano. El beso de Thor era un huracán que estaba derribando la coraza que tanto se había esforzado en construir a su alrededor, dejándole desnudo y vulnerable. Odió a su hermano por eso, pero su cuerpo no pareció enterarse de la orden. Su garganta dejó escapar un gemido que apenas reconoció como suyo, y sus brazos intentaron rodear los hombros de Thor como si tuvieran voluntad propia. Sólo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando la fina cadena que le unía las muñecas se lo impidió. Volvió el rostro con brusquedad para romper el contacto.

—No… No— protestó débilmente, aunque no sabía si la negativa era para Thor o para sí mismo.

—¿Creías que lo había olvidado? —susurró Thor contra su sien; no insistió en volver a besarle, pero tampoco permitió que se liberase de su abrazo—. ¿O que ya no sentía lo mismo? Me preguntaste si te lloré, maldito seas. No hice otra cosa desde el momento en que soltaste aquella lanza hasta que volví a sentir tu presencia entre las ramas de Yggdrasil.

Esa sencilla confesión fue más de lo que Loki podía soportar. Con cadenas o sin ellas, lanzó un puñetazo hacia la cara de Thor, aunque prácticamente acabó pegándole con ambas manos a la vez, dada la imposibilidad de separarlas lo suficiente. Tomado por sorpresa, el dios del trueno se tambaleó hacia atrás, su rostro transformado en una mueca de asombro e indignación. Sin embargo, sólo le llevó un momento recuperar el equilibrio y devolver el golpe, con fuerza suficiente para hacer que Loki cayera de rodillas. Sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca, lo que le produjo un salvaje estremecimiento de placer.

La rabia que sentía—contra Thor, contra los Vengadores, contra sí mismo, contra todos y cada uno de sus fracasos—le dio la energía necesaria para levantarse y golpear de nuevo, aunque esta vez Thor estaba preparado para esquivarle. A pesar de ello, Loki intuyó su trayectoria y la siguió con un fluido movimiento, aprovechando su propia inercia para situarse detrás de su hermano. Le rodeó el poderoso cuello con la cadena que unía sus grilletes, apretando con todas sus fuerzas, y consiguió arrancar de su garganta un gruñido ahogado que le sonó a música. Sin embargo, su satisfacción no duró mucho: su hermano le asestó un salvaje codazo en la boca del estómago, dejándole sin aliento.

Mareado, sin aire, Loki cayó al suelo de costado, pero aún encontró fuerzas para lanzar una patada hacia los tobillos de Thor, haciéndole caer a su vez. Era como si estuvieran intentando terminar lo que habían empezado en lo alto de la torre Stark, sólo que la ira era aún mayor esta vez, quizá porque ya no se trataba de conquistar o salvar a nadie, sino tan sólo de ellos dos y sus sentimientos. El dolor, la traición y el resentimiento eran más profundos, más viejos, y desde luego mucho más intensos.

Loki apoyó las manos en el suelo para incorporarse. Sin esperar siquiera hasta estar completamente en pie, lanzó otro puñetazo, que no alcanzó su destino porque la mano de Thor se cerró sobre su muñeca a medio camino. El dios del trueno se alzó de rodillas, despacio, sin soltar la mano de Loki. Éste intentó pegarle con el otro brazo, dentro del limitado radio de acción que la cadena le permitía, pero Thor también lo paró. El tintineo del metal al estirarse apenas se oía, ahogado por los rugidos furiosos de ambos hermanos.

Loki forcejeó inútilmente contra las manos que sujetaban las suyas. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, y notaba que Thor también. Resultaba evidente por su respiración jadeante, por el temblor de sus brazos mientras luchaba por impedir que Loki se soltara. Pero aún no se rendía, y Loki tampoco iba a hacerlo. Pelearía hasta su último aliento si era necesario, porque ya no conocía otro lenguaje más que el de la guerra, el odio y la venganza.

Pero de pronto, los brazos de Thor ya no estaban intentando frenarle, sino rodeándole, estrechándole contra sí. El rostro de Loki dio contra un hombro sólido y acogedor, su mejilla empapando la suave capa roja de su hermano con lágrimas que había empezado a derramar sin darse cuenta.

—Loki, basta ya—escuchó junto a su oído, una voz baja y llena de tristeza—. Por favor. Por favor.

En algún lugar dentro de Loki se rompió un dique que ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí, y el caudal de emociones que había detrás se liberó de golpe, inundándolo y arrasándolo todo. Loki se vino abajo como una marioneta a la que le hubieran cortado los hilos, derrumbándose sobre el sólido cuerpo de su hermano y llorando sin poder contenerse.

Thor le sostuvo contra su pecho, murmurándole incoherencias al oído mientras su mano, grande y cálida, le acariciaba el pelo.

—Tranquilo. Todo irá bien. Ahora estás en casa. Te quiero. Todo se arreglará.

Más que ninguna otra cosa en todo el universo, Loki deseó poder creerle.

 

FIN.


End file.
